Three, Two, Four
by THE KYO
Summary: It's Naruto'a Birthday and he's lonely. ALL WARNINGS APPLY... accept BDSM... o.o YAOI, threesome plus 1... yada yada
1. 2

**Kyo** - Once again... ahem: I REFUSE TO WRITE DISCLAIMERS, IT IS REDUNDANT AND POINTLESS ON A SITE ENTITLED FAN FICTION. NET  
Seriously, get over yourselves, if I owned Naruto I would be thinking of better ways to make it yaoi and not ranting on this stupid site.

Sigh... Happy birthday Naruto-kun.

**All Warnings apply.**

_

* * *

_

Poor Naruto had nothing, no one to depend on for his birthday. You would think that _Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Ninja_ would have some support on the anniversary of his birth... but no. He was alone, and miserably so. He could have thrown a party... but no one would have come, no one important... He was half positive the _only _person to show up for the festivities would be Hinata, Neji's cousin. But being around the girl, especially since she seemed to have grown into her body in the past three years, made him inconceivably uncomfortable.

He could have gone out and pulled a couple of pranks - for old time's sake - but no one would have noticed. Defacing the hokage monument was starting to bore him anyway, and besides he would have gotten into a hell of a lot of trouble, even if it was his birthday. He could have even hung out with Sakura or Sai, but they ditched him in favor of going out on a double 'date' , with whom, he could only imagine seeing as the boy had the social IQ the size of a peanut... maybe smaller. He cursed under his breath.

When it came to other peoples birthdays, he had no problem coming through for them, given hell or high water. He snickered back at the events in mid January and early August, complimenting himself with a wide grin how well he thought through each occasion, executing them with predetermined - and actual - success. Naruto definitely outdid himself when it came to birthdays. So why didn't anyone have the decency to share his birthday with him? It was only fair, and he wasn't talking about a night of hot, sweaty mansex either, or a romp on the hokage's desk, just someone to hang out with and talk to...

OK, he was thinking about hot, sweaty mansex, but who could blame him? It was October, he'd been celibate since that night with Neji, who adamantly refused to even look at him since then. He had whined to the blond later on about his 'pride' and how he had utterly shattered it, expecting an apology of sorts. When Naruto had proposed his _apology, _the Hyuuga turned away in an undignified huff, face as scarlet red as the current kazekage's hair. Naruto had laughed at the scene, but regretted it later, seeing how he was, after all, alone on his birthday. Then there was Gaara... his schedule was too busy for Naruto to even think about waltzing into his office again and having his way with him... before they were just lucky the sand nin happened to be alone... And besides it would take three days just to reach Suna, he couldn't wait that long.

That was another option out.

He was almost tempted enough to go find Sasuke... almost. But he really didn't have the time to cater to his bitchy attitude, it was his birthday after all. Then there was Shikamaru, who would be easy to track down, but most likely unwilling, the jounin tended to complain. A lot. It wasn't as bad as Sasuke's protests, but it was enough to scratch the Nara off his list of potentials. Naruto was almost positive Shino wasn't gay and if he was he probably wouldn't tolerate being uke, not that the blond minded but he really wasn't opted to lose his virginity today. Chouji was appealing but out of the question - he and Shikamaru had a commitment, even though the lazy teen did sneak around on occasion. Lee... no... Just, no.

Naruto had been so desperate that his mind had even mulled over the potential of finding a mate of the opposite sex, to which he quickly berated himself with a disgusted 'eww' and a small shiver. Girls, in all of their feminine glory, were difficult and it would take an significant amount of time of coaxing and gifts for him to convince one - if any - to lay with him, before he could even think about getting lucky. That's just how they were.

_No fun at all_, he though with a sad shake of his head.

He'd almost given up when he realized he left out one person: Kiba.

Kiba was undoubtedly attractive, to Naruto's standards, which were surprisingly very high. He didn't know if the dog boy was partial on the sex of the partner he chose, but given time and effort ones views can be swayed... After all he and Neji converted Gaara, who they really weren't sure was all that straight to begin with. Odds were the Inuzuka wasn't doing much if he wasn't walking his behemoth dog or training. Hopefully he was doing neither. Kiba had potential... he had a lot of potential. And it did help that the boy was essentially a friend... luckily Naruto stored his number. He ran to the phone.

A woman answered on the fourth ring.

"Yes?"

"Uh... Hi, Miss Inuzuka, is Kiba there?" Naruto said uncertainly, leaning a shoulder against the wall, next to the phone.

The woman chuckled. "Call me Hana, and yes he is." There was a loud scream of 'KIBA! GET THE PHONE!' Then the woman was back on the line. "Hold on a moment."

"OK."

There was a pause, loud shouts and dogs barking then a familiar voice spoke into the receiver.

"Yello."

Naruto sighed. "Kiba, it's Naruto."

"Naruto! What's happenin?"

"Not much, just all alone on my birthday. Watcha doin?"

Kiba mock slapped himself upside the head, regretting his forgetfulness. "Today was your b-day? I spazzed, man, sorry about that."

At least he sounded sincere, Naruto thought. "'S ok... What are you up to now?"

"Uh... Well Imma take Akamaru for his evening walk in a few," Naruto scrunched his face at the admission, hoping that the other wouldn't be busy. He relaxed when the Inuzuka continued. "...but other than that nothing much. Why, you wanted some company?" The blond couldn't mistake the others amused snicker. He sighed again, putting as much sorrow and loneliness into his words as he could.

"Well... It would be better than being by myself." Kiba grunted.

"You're lucky it's your birthday and I like you, otherwise there would be no chance in hell. Gimme about an hour, I should be done with our walk by then."

Naruto perked up. "Alright, see ya."

"Later."

There was an audible click then the dial tone, Naruto hung up the phone, smiling as he did so. Now he didn't feel so alone and really soon he wouldn't be. He leaned his back against the wall with a satisfied smirk on his lips, today was starting to brighten, even though the sun had already began its decent in the sky.

**'Knock, knock, knock.'**

The blond turned his attention to the door in the front of the room, he looked at the clock; it was still only a few past 5; he frowned. There was no way an hour passed by that quickly. He stepped up to the wooden frame cautiously, placing a hand on the cool knob, twisting it, he pulled it open. There, in his doorway, stood two of the people he least expect to see at that moment and as he stood there, dumbfounded and a little confused, Neji pushed passed him.

"Hospitable as always, Naruto." The blond had yet to suffer from that blow.

Meanwhile Gaara stepped into his admittedly untidy apartment and handed him a gift.

"Happy birthday Naruto." The leaf nin took the small box gracelessly.

"Thanks..."

The red head walked past and into the room as well, Naruto had yet to save face. He promised himself, as soon as he found the words, he would thank all the gods in the heavens for smiling upon him this day. Naruto eyed the small box in his palm, wondering what the red head might have gotten him, carefully he untied thesmall red ribbon around the off-white colored box, noticing immediately it was a jewelry box. He opened the case only to find a small hourglass inside, the sand within the delicate item churned softly within it, Naruto looked up at Gaara who smiled lightly in return. The leaf nin mumbled a small thank you before turning to see the brunette regard him thoughtfully. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question.

Neji explained, "We actually didn't think you'd be here..." He motioned towards Gaara. "Since it was your birthday, we'd figure you might have been out celebrating it with someone."

"Why are you home alone?" Gaara questioned, moving further away from the door.

"... Haha, well I just felt like being alone is all."

Neji and Gaara exchanged disbelieving looks.

"What... er... why are you two here anyway? Neji shouldn't you be ignoring me? And Gaara shouldn't you be busy, kazekageing... or something?"

The red head spoke up then, his monotone voice pulling Naruto out of his momentary stupor. "Why, indeed..."

Gaara walked towards the blond, noticing the way he watched every step he took, certain Naruto was watching the slight sway of his hips. Discarding his unneeded gourd, he pushed the Konoha ninja up against the closed door, bringing his lips to full plump ones in an unchaste kiss. In the background Neji made a 'tsk' sound, pushing off the wall.

"Gaara! That's not part of the plan."

Begrudgingly, he pulled his lips away from the Uzumaki's and swung his head around to meet the Hyuuga'sfull stare that was half berating and half amused. Gaara's face twisted in confusion.

"We had a plan?"

Neji tapped his foot slowly. "Well, we did."

The kazekage shrugged, turning back towards bright, lustful blue eyes. He pushed his hands down and underneath the blonde's jacket, feeling the smooth, warm skin that coated hard, taught muscle.

"This works good too." He mumbled, pushing the blond back against, the door, only this time grinding his hips seductively against that of the other. Naruto released a low guttural sound in the back of his throat, informing the red head that he appreciated the movement and wished for him to continue further. The Sand nin granted his wish, pressing his waist further, coaxing Naruto's semi-erect penis to full attention.

Naruto sighed deeply when those lips were replaced back on his, parting so that he may have unlimited access to the semi sweet cavern. Tasting every part of Gaara that his tongue could reach, Naruto grabbed a hold of the red head's firm backside and pulled him closer, sculpting and molding the process. His nimble fingers causing a low purr to pour out of the sand nin's mouth. Naruto wondered when the boy had become so forward since their last rendezvous together because - if he wasn't mistaken - the red head was scared out of his mind in their last visit.

Neji watched as patiently as humanly possible, switching his weight from foot to foot, as the two explored each others mouths and bodies. His white eyes followed hands as they shifted over hips, squeezed backsides and buried themselves within brilliantly hued strand of hair. Neji concentrated on how Naruto's jacket was torn off and thrown to the floor, his mesh shirt and hiate following not long after, along with the red head's vest. The Uzumaki was currently maneuvering how he could remove the burgundy coat still clinging to the kazekage's small form, while said village leader had his hands buried within his pants, when the Hyuuga decided it was not in his place to sit and watch any longer. He walked over to the two by the door, pressing against Gaara's backside lightly. Naruto's hands, which were still memorizing the softness of the kazekage's buttocks, grabbed the front of Neji's robes pulling him closer.

Gaara gasped at the hard length suddenly poking against his backside, it ground into him steadily, bringing him to another state of arousal. He quickly adjusted to the feeling as the brunette behind him grasped his hips, inadvertently drawing him away from the blond and into his own lustful torture. Moving his mouth from its connection with Naruto's to the blonds neck, which he sucked and nipped feverishly, Gaara groaned at Neji's ministrations. Naruto growled, stretching his arms out more to grasp the brunettes backside this time, pulling him even more into the red head so that he may have access to that tempting mouth.

The former shukaku holder made a small sound neither Konoha ninja payed attention to as they were to involved in their kiss. Gaara, who unfortunately was sandwiched in-between the two, ground his hips into that of the blond, earning him a possessive growl. There was too much going on to pay attention to who was arousing who, but it didn't matter, on the grounds that both nin had traveled here to Naruto's apartment to give the blond the attention he deserved on his birthday, since he did so well of a job for them when the time called for it.

Keeping his hold on Neji's hips, Naruto pulled away from the pale eyed ninja's lips to trail kisses over Gaara's neck, soon finding his way to the red head's hot and hungry mouth. Gaara kissed him back passionately, recalling the familiar salty sweet taste of the Hyuuga within Uzumaki's mouth. Neji took that opportunity to rid the sand ninof his jacket, runing teasing fingers over expanses of pale skin, grinding into the male from behind. When soft hands found their way into the red head's pants and stroked over his already swollen member, Gaara gasped, breaking away from Naruto, leaning back into Neji and his caresses.

Naruto smiled down at the village leader, watching intently as the Hyuuga's hands fondled around in his pants, the outline of his actions painfully evident. The Uzumaki looked up at Neji, who still had his eyes set on the small red head squirming at his touch; he grabbed a fist full of silky chocolate brown hair and brought the brunette closer.

"Are you gonna go first this time as well?" Neji smiled lustfully, shaking his head as much as the grip on his hair would allow.

"It's your birthday, Naruto. You get first dibs." The blond grinned like the fox he resembled and kissed the Hyuuga again.

Neji moaned roughly, squeezing on Gaara's member, causing said male to shiver and cry out, his knees buckling against the pleasure. Naruto noticed this and, without words, ushered the two over to the low sofa just a few feet away. Neji was the first to fall against the cushioning, bringing Gaara down with - and on top of - him, Naruto lowered to his knees in front of both males. Gaara looked wantonly at him with hazy lust filled green eyes, Neji, not having the pleasure of Naruto's mouth to occupy his, began to nip and suck at the red head's shoulder and neck, hand never halting within the kazekage's black pants. Gaara writhed, making noises he wasn't aware that could fall out of his mouth so easily once touched in such an intimate area.

The Rasengan user moved his hands to the waistband of Gaara's trousers carefully, pulling them down and then entirely off. Once again, Gaara felt completely exposed, especially sitting on top of the Hyuuga, while he stroked his length, when his cloth covered erection tapped enticingly against his bottom; he attempted to close his legs, pulling them to his chest in order to salvage some of his modesty, but Naruto refused him the pleasure. The orange clad ninja pulled his legs apart and kept them spread, crawling between them so that he may reach the red head's mouth; he kissed him quickly, trailing a path down his torso, flicking his pink tongue over each nipple before moving down to the hardened heat that was currently receiving attention from a certain talented Hyuuga.

Neji's hands moved aside, however, when Naruto lowered his head over the red head's lap, taking into his mouth the entire length. Gaara arched up into the wet hot crevice, falling back onto the Hyuuga even more for support, mumbling incoherent sounds and words. The blonde's tongue moved up the stiff shaft gently, stopping at the rim just to flatten out against the tip. With one hand, Naruto gripped the base of Gaara's length, while his mouth worked over the rest, head bobbing up and down with the effort.

Naruto loved the sounds made once in the throes of passion, Gaara's being extremely unique. Because of his deep, slightly harsh voice, when the boy moaned, it gave a grating quality that tickled the blonde's nerve endings and aroused him even more. Even now he was torn, wanting to continue the torture on the sand wielder, but fighting against his own urges as well.

The red head couldn't help the moans and slight screams that slipped past his lips every time the perfect white teeth that he so often saw set in a gleaming smile nicked the sensitive skin of his member. It has been so long since receiving pleasure in this way, he though he was going to die because it felt so good it hurt. Gaara's breathing turned ragged and uneven, his heart slammed against his chest, shaking him from within; just as he was close, Naruto pulled away.

Gaara found it slightly cruel that he would stop his ministrations so suddenly, until the blond lifted his legs and his roaming mouth found a more entertaining place of interest. Gaara didn't know he was that flexible - and would have probably never thought to try until now either. Naruto had both his legs reaching almost up to the red head's chest, holding them there as he licked at his entrance. Neji did his part by holding Gaara's legs still, as they trembled at the unorthodox pleasure.

Gaara had nothing to hold onto, save for his own legs, as he balanced himself atop the Hyuuga. His moans grew louder, even still as the Uzumaki entered two fingers inside of him at once, stretching and scissoring to their content brushing passed the place in Gaara's body that he had almost forgotten about until now, earning a pleasant shudder from the red head and a sexy smirk from the Hyuuga as he nodded for the blond to continue.

With Neji still holding Gaara's legs in place, Naruto removed his own pants, quickly ridding himself of the material. He spat on his hand twice and rubbed it on himself, gaining sufficient lubrication. Gaara panted restlessly atop the Hyuuga and Naruto wished he could have taken a picture right then and there so that he could remember this as the best birthday of his entire life. Instead he mourned the lack of a camera and submitted the picture to memory for later musing. He placed the blunt of his shaft at the swollen, puckered entrance, entering slowly.

Gaara made a slight noise and Naruto's only thought was if he was hurting the young sand nin, after all it had been a long while - almost a full year - since his hole had been given such attention, but the idea swiftly flew from his mind when the red head pulled him closer when he was finally sheathed to the hilt. Naruto moaned.

"Gods, Gaara... It's really been a while..." Gaara nodded, panting profoundly.

The Kazekage's walls were holding him in their vice-like grip and Naruto had a hard time keeping his composure, as he often did when dealing with such as Gaara. The red head looked beautiful then, the blond mentally noted as he watched the Hyuuga run teasing hands over the boys sides, trailing up to pert nipples, easing him of his previous tension; for that Naruto was grateful. He gingerly moved within the red head, pulling out, then back in. In time Gaara relaxed enough so that the blond could set a fixed pace, pumping in and out of the boys heat steadily, closing his eyes to the unbelievable pleasure of - once again - fucking Sunagakure's Kazekaze.

Gaara groaned, allowing his head to fall back against Neji's shoulder. The Hyuuga took the opportunity to land a quick bite to the exposed pale neck, making the red head shift yet again, turning his head towards his, engaging the brunette in a passionate open mouthed kiss. His small hands snaked in-between them to find Neji's covered erection, he squeezed it through the cloth, causing the boy to moan into his mouth and hips to thrust upwards. Naruto watched and smiled as he did, moving inside of Gaara's damp heat, sweat rolling of of each part of his body, putting more force into hist thrusts. Unintentionally, one rampant thrust resulted in the head of Naruto's member hitting the bundle of nerves within Gaara with and ample amount of power, making the boy scream out, grabbing anything he could and tugging, which, unfortunately, was Neji's hair.

The brunette hissed at the pulling on his scalp, he ground his hips into the lower back of the boy above him. Gaara groaned, unconsciously moving his hips up to meet with the blonde's thrusts. Nejis' hands wove around to firmly close over the Kazekage's weeping and swollen member, Gaara gasped once more, the feeling of the Uzumaki within him and the Hyuuga stroking him becoming too much for him to bear. Neji squeezed him roughly, running his thumb over the slit in his cock, Gaara cringed in pleasure; Naruto hit the sensitive bundle of nerves within him yet again. Neji's hot breath at his neck, his hand stroking - faster and faster in time - on his member, Naruto fucking him roughly, all factors, when put together as they were now, had the capability to give rise to one of the best orgasms in the young kazekage's life, which coincidentally it did.

Gaara came fiercely on his and Naruto's stomach, driving the Konoha ninja to growl deeply within his throat, the clamp on his own member causing him to climax as well. His body jerked forward as he spilled his essence within the young village leader, Gaara releasing a low hissing breath as he did so, his bruised and battered insides coated in Naruto's thick fluid. Naruto remained still for a moment, to catch his breath, still inside of the sand nin, he ran rough fingertips up the boys pale side, inadvertently tickling him along the way. Gaara giggled - in his own way - and Neji released his legs.

"N-Naruto...?"

"Hmm..? He asked in a dream-like state, to contented to say much else."

"Could you pull out please?" Gaara felt his cheeks betray him by heating into an unwanted blush.

Naruto pouted, pulling the red head's legs around his waist; Neji made the slightest whimper.

"Ara... But I'm not done with you yet." He cooed, licking at the red head's lips, grinding into him again. The Hyuuga whined again.

It was one thing for them to go at it once, while he was forced to sit back and watch, but he wasn't about to let the same thing happen again. He had needs too... ones that if they were not attended to soon, he fear the state his reproductive organs would be reduced to.

"Naruto, If you don't get him off me, I swear I'm going to explode." This came from the usually calm Byakugan wielder, his voice near panic. Naruto peeked over Gaara's shoulder to stare into frustrated opal eyes.

"Aa, Neji," he smiled at the Hyuuga's pale eyes widening.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. 3

**Part 2**

"Wait a minute Naruto, you're not thinking..." he Hyuuga nearly shouted, cowering behind the kazekage, as if that would save him.

Naruto nudged Gaara aside, pulling out of him. He began undressing the Hyuuga, much to the others dismay, lips stretching into a wicked smile as he did so.

"But it's my birthday." He defended, grin growing wider still; he managed to remove the Hyuuga's outer robe. Neji caught Uzumaki's hands in a firm, tight grip.

"I'm still traumatized from the last time!"

"Neji this..." The blond cooed, sliding his hands out of the weakening grasp. The brunette spared a look in his direction. "... has got to be taken care of." He grabbed the young genius's bulge, squeezing firmly. Neji let out an involuntary moan.

"You did say you were going to explode, ne?" Gaara raised a brow in mild shock-intrigue.

_And when did these two spend the night together_, he wondered.

His curiosity was short lived; however, when he noticed the blond leaf nin pulling off the rest of the pale eyed ninja's clothes so that he was just as naked as the other two. Naruto laughed at the face his comrade made, he found it extremely amusing that the boy managed to glare at him, even in his state. As far as he was concerned, he was doing the Hyuuga a favor.

Neji gasped again when strong, calloused fingers closed around him once again, only this time his clothing wasn't blocking the feeling of bare skin against bare skin. Naruto pulled the Byakugan wielder off of the sofa a little, so that his bottom half was in the blonde's lap and his top half still rested slightly on the edge of the cushioning. Neji could feel something hard and hot press against his backside, he moaned and arched against the Uzumaki's skilled hands.

Soft lips found their way up and down Neji's pale neck, suckling and nipping along the way, drawing soft mewling sounds from the jounin. Gaara watched quietly as Naruto's other hand teased the elder ninja's entrance, Neji twitched, the movement was slight, if he had been someone else he may have never seen it. Neji groaned suddenly when the blond slipped in a slick digit, stretching him slightly. But he knew this was only the beginning, the barely noticeable uncomfortableness that he was feeling when the orange ninja slipped in another finger was nothing compared to the burning pain that was yet to come. The Hyuuga slowed his breathing some, heartbeat still erratic, and allowed the Uzumaki to continue the delightful torture his fingers had started, trying not to think at all.

Naruto looked up at Neji, smirking while the brunette squeezed his eyes shut. He was almost giddy with need. _First Gaara, now Neji. Can this day get any better?_He mused silently, removing his fingers from the leaf nin's entrance. Neji made a small noise and Naruto mocked it with a playful grunt of his own. The blonde lifted the others hips, placing him right above his member. Slowly, he sat the brunette atop him, stopping every so often to catch his breath. Neji was hot and tight and...

"Fuck..." Naruto swore, holding on to the Hyuuga's backside, daring the other to slide off. As if he could.

Neji's eyes were wide open now, his head tossed back, mouth opened in a silent moan. He'd almost forgotten how big the ninja was...

Gaara watched, intrigued, as Naruto began to move Neji up and down his hard length slowly. The Hyuuga seemed paralyzed, almost as if he were to afraid to move.

Gaara had often pondered why the two Konoha ninja chose to play for the _other_ team. There were plenty of decent women in their village to keep any and all of the male residents happy. So why would they, Neji and Naruto, choose to go down the _different_ path. It confused him slightly, until he truly examined the scene before him. Neji, naked, beautiful pale skin, marred in odd places buy various battle scars, damp already with a thin layer of sweat from his and Naruto's combined efforts. He made noises the Kazekage never thought the stoic Hyuuga could make, even when provoked in such a manner. He moved on his own now, grinding against the blond ninja, moans reaching new heights. Gaara switched his view to Naruto, who had decided to groan roughly, he was just as beautiful, if not more so, than Neji. His usually grinning face was concentrated and distorted to a mask of both pleasure and anticipation. Both of them were so close, he could feel it.

That little admission, brought Gaara t notice a problem of his own. During his voyerous recess, he managed to become aroused once more. He smirked, wondering how long this would last.

Neji was close, he could feel it burning in the pit of his stomach, Naruto as well, his upward thrusts became more erratic, more desperate. He clutched the blonde's shoulders, waiting, hoping for release, when the door knocked.

_Wait, doors don't knock..._

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the wooden door frame. One set glanced curiously, the other two glared in annoyance. The door knocked again. Naruto silently wished for the intruder to go away.

_Maybe they'll give up and think I'm not home..._

But the bastard on the other side was persistent.

"Oi, Naruto! Open up! You are there aren't you?!?!"

Naruto's blue eyes widened, he looked at the door in shock.

"Kiba!?"

"It's not the pizza guy!" The other answered.

Naruto's face turned ashen, he stole a glance towards Neji, who managed to continue breathing heavily, though he struggled to control it, and raise an eyebrow at him. He looked at Gaara, who threw him a lopsided grin of amusement. Naruto sighed.

"I'll tell him to leave." He opened his mouth to do just that, when Neji clamped a hand over the offensive crevice. He shook his dark head.

"Gaara, could you get the door?" He asked politely, smiling over his shoulder at the Kazekage; Gaara nodded and stood, stark naked, to answer the door, which was still being hammered on viciously.

"It's about time you answered the fu-" Kiba paused, noticing that the person who opened the door wasn't Naruto and that he was naked. Very naked. He recognized the person to be Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage of Suna. Very briefly his mind went into chaos, wondering why the Kazekage was in Konoha. In Naruto's house. Answering his door. Naked.

Gaara moved aside to let the very confused and nervous Kiba inside the Uzumaki's small apartment. He found it amusing, the way the dog nin made it a point to _not _look at his naked body, even though he was standing right in front of him. Kiba, who was already blushing profusely, turned three shades darker upon seeing Naruto and a certain branch family member molded together on the floor near the couch. He coughed uncertainly as the Hyuuga stared rather impolitely at him.

"Am I missing something here?"

Neji shrugged, looking back at Naruto who in turned grinned like the fox demon he held within him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, still standing behind the dog-nin.

Kiba turned his head to look the Kazekage. "I was invited... by him…" He pointed an accusing finger towards the blonde.

"You were planning to do something _dirty_ with him, weren't you, Naruto?" Neji accused of the young leaf ninja, who smirked deviously in return.

"Maybe..."

Then a light went on in the young Hyuuga's mind, brilliant inspiration hit him tenfold. He directed his focus to the red head still standing very enticingly behind the brunette. Naruto was still wedged inside of him; he'd better make this quick.

"Gaara…" He cooed. "I've got a new plan… get the inu prepared…" At Neji's wink, Gaara nodded, wrapping his arms around the Inuzuka. Kiba squeaked at the foreign contact.

Naruto was just about to ask what plan exactly was Neji referring to, when the brunette crashed his lips against his own, silencing the unspoken question before the blond had the chance to open his mouth. Neji lifted his recently idle hips, to only have them slam down against the blue eyed ninja; Neji hissed, Naruto moaned into his mouth, not suspecting the sudden movement. The Byakugan wielder clenched down on his length, causing the Uzumaki to tighten his grip on the brunette's hips.

Kiba watched the scene in awe, but with only half formed curiosity, seeing as he had a naked kazekage clinging to his back, wrapping his arms around his waste, moving his hands lower to the very noticeable tent in his pants… So you see, he couldn't give the actions the other two ninja provided the full attention they deserved because he had to deal with his own problems; especially when said kazekage decided to latch onto his neck, easing him down to the low set sofa.

Gaara pushed Kiba down so that he sat on the couch with the red head hovering just above him. Pushing their lips together, Gaara thought he could definitely do this. He may have messed up in the beginning, but this, he could handle. As the young village leader mused over things in his mind, he smirked slightly, figuring he was more accurate than he thought, judging from the way the leaf shinobi shivered when he snaked his hand inside of the boy's trousers. Gaara had always thought the Konoha nin was afraid of him… he much rather be arousing.

Kiba growled into the hot, sweet tasting mouth over his own, pulling the owner by the hair, deepening their kiss. A soft but strong hand caresses his length again and he let out another involuntary moan, complying completely when the other hand moved to tear off his jacket.

Neji came hard, spilling himself onto the Uzumaki's tanned stomach, still grinding into the blonde shinobi as he did, riding out the feeling for as long as he could. Naruto climaxed only moments before, filling the Hyuuga with his seed, he now lay panting on Neji's shoulder.

"Damn it, Neji…" He mumbled, absently rubbing the branch member's thigh.

Neji's skin tingled at the lingering contact. Slowly he disconnected himself from the blonde, wincing as his walls constricted back to their normal state.

He was going to hurt tomorrow….

Amazingly, the blonde was still hard; Neji smirked sleepily and gave the slick member a tug, pretending to ignore the fluid that decided to seep down the back of his leg. Naruto gasped, looking up into the Hyuuga's pearl white eyes. The Hyuuga was surprised to see Gaara standing behind the blonde, his hand still very much attached to Kiba's... special place, only now, the dog nin was completely naked and looked as if he were going to eat the red head alive. Suddenly Naruto was shifted onto all fours, the byakugan wielder using his advantage from being uder the Uzumaki to keep him there. Gaara bent down to tease the puckered entrance.

"What the... fuck...?!" The blonde panted, squirming as the hole was probed with a soft, wet tongue, he tried his hardest not to push back against the invading appendage.

Since his last rendezvous, Gaara had done his homework, very thoroughly. He roughly slid a finger into the unstretched passage, noting how the blonde's muscles tensed, but continuing anyway. As he stretched and prodded Naruto, the red head stroked the brunette that was standing just behind him, smirking at the reaction Naruto might give when the Inuzuka took him.

Kiba growled when Gaara's musings caused him to slide his thumb up and down the head of his length; he knelt down and latched onto the red head's neck. He didn't know what the hell was going on or for how long the three had been going at this, but if it meant he would be getting laid tonight, he really didn't care. And Naruto's ass did look quite tempting... boy or not. Kiba had never really been partial to gender... sex was sex.

Naruto's face scrunched in concentration, he looked down at Neji, whose hand was still busy working on his length. Damn, but did he look good. Naruto lowered his mouth to that of the Hyuuga, kissing him hard, causing the brunette to moan and arc upwards into him. The fingers twisting and stretching inside of him stopped abruptly, only to be replaced with something bigger and hotter; Naruto braced himself for what he was sure was to come. Kiba moved inside the blonde slowly, fully sheathing himself in his heated cavern. Naruto struggled to relax as much as possible... It had been _so_ long...

Kiba began to move within the hyperactive ninja, feeling, not for the first time, euphoric bliss. Naruto was so tight, his walls clamped down on him in just the right way. He angled his hips slightly, serching for that place in particular that was son sensitive, he would have the blonde cumming in minutes. Naruto moaned slightly when his angle was shifted upwards and Kiba's member brushed passed his prostate. He thrust back in the Uzumaki hard, hitting his target with precision force; Naruto nearly screamed.

Gaara, after watching with much interest, strayed away from the brunette and traveled over to Neji, who was still underneath the blonde. The Hyuuga pulled the young kazekage towards him and into an open-mouthed kiss. Gaara moaned and inched closer to the branch member, draping a leg over the others hip. Neji took the liberty to grasp the red head's cock, stroking it in pace with their kiss, Gaara moaned more, trying to get as close as he could to the other male. Soon, he found the Hyuuga's stiff length, rubbing the head, allowing the brunette to moan inside of his mouth. As both males stroked simultaneously, they moaned into each others mouth, into their ongoing kiss, not bothering to notice the hooded blue eyes watching from above them.

The torture was becoming too much, Gaara's thigh pressed against his mamber, causing a wonderful double friction for the blonde. The shinobi behind him started to thrust sporadically, he just barely managed to keep up with the pace. Then it was all over, Naruto came first, all over Gaara and Neji's side; not that they minded, however. Kiba spilled himself inside of the blonde ninja, whimpering slightly when his length was clamped down on, pulling out his furious orgasm. Gaara pushed himself into Neji's hand once more before releasing onto the carpet and the Hyuuga's fingers. Neji came, accompanied by a short growl, over the red head's stomach.

Exhausted, yet sated, each boy collapsed on top of one another, unfortunately Neji was once again at the bottom. There was a few mumbled threats before any ninja had the decency t roll away; all except for Naruto who used the brunette's stomach as a makeshift pillow. Neji didn't have the strength to push him off.

* * *

**kyo **- Objective complete. :3

**Neji** - ((folds arms)) Somehow, I'm not surprised.

**Kiba** - I... could get use to this.

**Kyo**- Don't get too comfortable, this may be my last Naruto one-shot. :I

**Gaara** - Lies.

**Naruto** - LIES!!!

**Kyo**- Honestly. I plan to move onto another fandom once _I Won't Fade_ and _Unbreakable Hearts_ is done. :I

**Kiba**- Aww...

**Kyo** - No worries, you will always be our favorites!! :D I just won't write about u no mores -.-

**Naruto**- Well that's no fun... :( Where will I go to find awesome NaruNejiGaa??

**Neji**- ((pats back)) Der, der, Naruto. You can always got to Kishimoto-sama

**Naruto** - O.O -brain blast-

**Kyo **- Uh... oh...

Support teh NaruNejiGaara.... REVIEW!!


End file.
